


Enraptured

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Obsessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The look in your eyes had me in a trance.My heart was racing.My cheeks flushed red and waves of heat crashed against my body.I needed you.I had to have you.I had to make you mine and mine alone.





	Enraptured

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written a yandere before so I’m not sure how this will go. It’s not going to be a very long thing, but I do plan on making a little sequel too.  
> Anyways, let’s get a bit crazy, shall we?

The first moment I met you, I didn’t really know what to think. There wasn’t much to think about, after all, we were only acquaintances.

 

But now, things have changed drastically.

 

You’re someone I see almost everyday at band practice. We’ve grown to have some sort of bond. Friendship? That’s something I just assume so. Maybe band comrades at the very least.

 

We smile at each other, compliment each other’s playing. We don’t look strange at all. Just two friends with their band, playing their best at practice.

 

However, I know I’ve changed.

 

I knew it since the day I saw you with her, and something churned inside my heart.

 

It was a new feeling, but it didn’t feel unnatural. I had simply ignored it at first, but as I continued watching, it only seemed to nag at me more strongly.

 

Now, it was almost all I felt.

 

My teeth grinned together when I saw you two together, my heart ached and my mind went dark. A glare would form on my face when I heard you two talking. Her presence alone suddenly filled me with rage.

 

She doesn’t belong by your side.

 

She doesn’t deserve you.

 

She doesn’t deserve your smile, or your love.

 

She should just disappear.

 

Disappear...

 

Disappear... disappear...

 

Disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear disappear-

 

“Hey, are you alright?”

 

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to meet your worried face.

 

“Y-Yes I’m fine...” I stuttered, still startled by the sudden wake up call.

 

“Are you sure? You had a really serious look on your face... and you’re shaking right now.”

 

“I’m fine, I promise. Just cold,” I lied.

 

“If you say so...”

 

You flashed me a small, trusting smile and continued tuning.

 

The look in your eyes had me in a trance.

 

My heart was racing.

 

My cheeks flushed red and waves of heat crashed against my body.

 

I needed you.

 

I had to have you.

 

I had to make you mine and mine alone.

 

—————

 

She was the biggest hindrance to my future with you, so of course, she had to be dealt with first. Once she was gone, the rest would be simple.

 

The only problem would be the the reaction after she disappears. There would certainly be some kind of investigation if she suddenly vanished without trace.

 

However, I knew exactly what to do. All of them would do exactly what I wanted.

 

I got out my laptop, along with a phone and a paper.

 

It would take a bit of stalking and some searching, but I’d be able to figure something out.

 

A malicious grin formed on my face.

 

Soon, all my little marionettes would do my biding and the pieces would fall into place.

 

"Now then, it's time to see what options your family provides for me..."

 

—————

 

“Wait, what?! Your family is moving?!”

 

My target nodded, a frown dotted across her lips.

 

“It’s sudden for me as well. My father came home and told us that his boss wanted him to take a new position, but it’ll require us to move to Osaka.”

 

“What will happen to Roselia...?” Rinko timidly asked.

 

“I’m trying to convince my father to let me live here alone. I’ll move into an apartment and get a part time job for rent.”

 

“Don’t you want to go with your family though?” Ako inquired.

 

My target paused for a second, gathering her thoughts.

 

“Yes,” She answered. “However, my desire to stay with Roselia outweighs that.”

 

A small smile formed on her face as she looked to us all. We all smiled and nodded.

 

“We’ll do our best to support you Yukina~!”

 

You bounded up to her, giving her a tight hug. Her face flushed red but she continued to smile despite how flustered she was.

 

My blood boiled.

 

_Soon, very soon, the hindrance will be gone, and I’ll finally be able to make progress._

_Once you’re gone, Lisa will be mine._

 

Those perfect, pale green eyes, those red lips, your smooth, delicate skin...

 

Your body, your mind, your soul and heart...

 

It was time I claimed what was rightfully mine.

 

—————

 

I stood in an empty park, the street light illuminating the world. Tonight, I would get rid of the thorn.

 

“Sayo, what was it you wanted to talk about?”

 

I turned my gaze away from the fountain, and met the eyes of my prey. Feigning a smile, hiding blood lust inside my heart, began to speak.

 

One question, and that was all. It was all I needed to know what I was going to do afterwards.

 

“I just had a little question I wanted to ask Minato-San. While you say you want to stay because of Roselia, you actually want to stay to be with Imai-San, am I correct?”

 

The silver haired vocalist’s eyes widened at first, but the pink flush that dotted her cheek afterwards was all the information I needed.

 

“W-Well... you would be correct there, but I of course also want to stay be-“

 

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

 

“What do you mean Sayo?” Her voice wavered, her eyes narrowing in suspicion at my change in tone.

 

I smiled and without another word, I plunged the syringe that was concealed within my pocket into her arm.

 

Before she could scream out loud, my hand cupped over her mouth, my dead gaze staring her down.

 

I saw fear in her eyes and I could feel myself grinning at her reaction.

 

“It’s sweet that you’re concerned about your little crush, but don’t worry, she won’t be lonely. I’ll be right by her side. So you can just stay quiet and disappear from her sight now~”

 

Her eyes rolled back into her head and her body fell limp into my arms.

 

“I guess I should tell Hina to make room in the basement...”

 

—————

 

“Oh Onee-Chan! Welcome home!”

 

Hina greeted me with a cheerful smile as I walked inside the house, the sleeping vocalist inside the giant box I had brought with me.

 

“Hina? I thought you were going shopping with Shirasagi-San?”

 

“I was, but she’s still all worried so she canceled on me,” She pouted. “It’s sooooo unfair! I keep telling her that she’s fine but Chisato-Chan just won’t calm down!”

 

“Well, it’s certainly understandable at the very least. Anyways I have-“

 

“Ooooo! Who is it, who is it?!”

 

“Why don’t you take a look?” I said, gesturing over to the box.

 

She ran over and peered inside, letting out an excited gasp as her eyes scanned the contents.

 

“Yukina-Chan~! I’m sure Aya-Chan won’t be as lonely anymore~!”

 

“Ah yes... I suppose so,” I smiled back at my sister.

 

“Here, let me help you!”

 

Hina took one side of the box while I took the other as we walked down the stairs to the basement.

 

Taking a small key attached to her necklace, she unlocked the lower door to the basement with one hand and shoved it open with a loud slam.

 

“Aya-Chan~! You have a roommate now~!”

 

The idol, well, more like former idol sat bound to a metal chair. Her hand were cuffed to the arms while her ankles were cuffed to the chair’s legs. A tight gag was tied to her mouth, with little bits of crusted blood staining the white cloth. Her weary eyes fluttered opened and looked up. When she realized Hina was there, her eyes filled with terror and she started to cry, fighting her restraints despite how much it tore into her skin.

 

“Awww, you’re so excited to see me! But sadly, today we’re not gonna hang out today, I’m just helping Onee-Chan move her friend in!”

 

I opened the box, and a muffled gasp emerged from Aya as her eyes fell on the vocalist of Roselia.

 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to help Minato-San get situated, Maruyama-San,” I smiled.

 

Her pink eyes simply widened in despair, more tears flowing down her cheeks.

 

I glanced at the idol and let out a sigh.

 

“Hina, have you fed her at all?”

 

“I have! I just forgot a few days...”

 

“How many?”

 

“Seven...”

 

“Geez... if you want to continue keeping her here you need to make sure she’s still alive.”

 

“I knoooooow, I’ll get some food now...”

 

My twin skipped out of the room, and ran upstairs, humming a song from her band.

 

“I apologize for my sister’s forgetfulness, but since Minato-San will be joining you, I’ll make sure to remind her of things.”

 

The pinkette didn’t make a sound of response, still too surprised by my presence here.

 

_Ah yes... I haven’t been down here yet since Hina brought her down here. No wonder she’s shocked._

 

I walked over and undid the gag. The girl sputtered and coughed, finally being able to breath more comfortably.

 

“W-Why... why are you here...? You knew...?”

 

“Of course I knew. Hina’s my sister and I live with her. She wouldn’t hide this kind of thing from me. Besides, even if she did, she’s a loud mouth at home. She wouldn’t have been able to keep her mouth shut long enough to keep this hidden,” I replied, gesturing to the room around us.

 

“T-Then you’re just-“

 

“Insane like her? I wouldn’t call us crazy... we’re simply just making sure no one takes what belongs to us.”

 

She let out a choked sob, the reality that I wasn’t going to save her, that there was no hope for escape, sinking into her brain.

 

“That defeated expression... I see why Hina took a liking to you being here~” I smirked.

 

Aya whimpered, trying to move her body far away from me.

 

“Now then,” I turned my head back to my priority. “Let’s get you moved in now.”

 

Yes, she wouldn’t die. She made me angry, but with her down here, she would have no way to get to my beloved, so I had no reason to kill her. Besides, she was still a friend.

 

And as my friend, it seemed only fitting she accepted her punishment for tormenting me so.

 

I looked around. The room was like a playground for Hina and I.

 

Whips, saws, pliers, knives, shock collars... all assortments of toys for us to experiment with.

 

“Welcome to your new home Minato-San. You don’t have to worry about Imai-San anymore. She’ll be perfectly happy with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> ................ wow.  
> I just did that.  
> I feel pretty accomplished actually. It may not be great, but I think it’s a good first attempt.  
> It’s actually kinda terrifying how easy it felt to write this.  
> Well, I hope you look forward to the sequel~


End file.
